


That Blue Eyed Angel

by DESTIELSHIPPER13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, prayer?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DESTIELSHIPPER13/pseuds/DESTIELSHIPPER13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has some time to himself and he thinks about a certain angel. Only to call out his name and to have him actually appear. Dean is embarrassed out of his mind and it leads to smut and eventual admittance of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Blue Eyed Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just porn. I typically do Top!Cas but I'll go either way. Comments and Feedback are not only encouraged but appreciated. 
> 
> This is my first story on here so don't judge my writing skills just yet.

Sam and Dean got back to the bunker from a particularly good hunt. Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his long brown locks, “Dean I think I'm just going to hit the hay tonight.”  
Dean snorted at his brother, he thought Sam must be crazy. Adrenaline was still pumping through Dean's veins from the hunt. “Okay Sammy, Whatever you want to do.”   
Sam headed towards his room and Dean went to the kitchen to get a beer. He opened the fridge and grabbed his favorite kind of beer and smiled at the fact that he had remembered to stock up. He opened it and took a long pull from the bottle. Dean checked the clock and realized that it was only 11:00 pm. He smiled deviously to himself and took off towards his very soundproof room smirking all the while.   
Dean double checked the lock on his door and stripped off his shirt throwing it in the direction of his hamper telling himself an empty promise about picking it up tomorrow. Dean was only worried about one thing right now. One objective. Pleasure. 

Over the years only sharing motel rooms with his younger brother had been torture for Dean. He had no time to himself apart from when Sam went out to do research. His spank bank was filled to the brim with material. Mostly of busty women. But recently a certain Blue eyed angel had crept into his thoughts. They were only thoughts, though afterwards he always felt a little dirty and couldn't meet Castiel's eyes.  
Dean unbuckled his belt and slide his jeans off his body and threw them along with his discarded shirt. He laid down on his soft memory foam mattress and hooked his thumb in his boxers. Normally Dean wouldn't have time for this kind of foreplay, but he knew it'd be worth it. He slowly peeled the already pre-come soaked, gray boxers off his body. He wrapped a hand around himself and hissed at the sudden friction. He continued his thoughts of his hand on Castiel's cheek as he gave Dean a mind-altering kiss. Dean's tongue slipping into his mouth and reveling in the delicious taste that was undoubtedly 100 percent Cas.   
Dean began stroke himself as his next fantasy unraveled behind his closed eyelids. Dean imagined his fingers in Castiel's dark raven colored hair as Cas bobbed up and down on Dean's hard length. Dean moaned out loud and unabashedly at that thought. Dean stroked himself faster adding more pressure. He marveled at how close he was already. The things that angel could do to him.  
He felt a familiar sensation in his stomach and he jerked his hands away from his leaking cock. Though Dean wouldn't admit it, he loved edging. Sometimes he wished he had someone to tell him when’d he could finally release though. The hunter life was a lonely one.   
Dean deemed himself calmed down enough to continue, he softly trailed his fingertips over his chest just reveling in the sheer softness. Wishing it were Castiel's fingers. The hunter reached over to his beside table and brought out the little half empty bottle. Dean recently tried something new in the past few months. He would never tell a soul. Not Sam, nobody. Ever. Dean coated his fingers in lube and pressed a finger to his entrance. He slowly pushed in his single digit hissing at the slightly pain because he hasn't done this for a while. When he felt comfortable enough he entered two more fingers inside. The hunter's hips bucked up as he found his prostate. He moaned low.   
Dean fucked down onto his fingers with a repetitive amount of thrusts. He imagine Castiel's big cock filling him up, he again felt that little pull in his lower abdomen and actually whined, “Cas!”  
Suddenly with a flutter of wings Castiel was standing at the edge of the bed with a confused look on his face until he realized what he had just intruded on.   
Dean just froze, his face turning a dark crimson color. He realized that he was still staring at Cas with three fingers up his ass. Dean quickly but carefully removed his digits from himself and quickly threw his covers over himself.   
At least Cas had the audacity to look away, “Cas what the Hell man?!”

Castiel shifted awkwardly on his feet whilst still looking anywhere but at Dean. “I thought you were in trouble and I came as soon as you called.”  
Dean shifted under the blankets, he still had a raging hard-on and Cas being here was doing nothing for him. “Cas I promise I wasn't in any trouble…”  
Castiel finally looked at Dean and those blue eyes only made him harder. The angel squinted and tilted his head, “Why did you say my name Dean?”   
The rough voice saying Dean's voice was enough to make him whimper. He quickly covered it up with a cough but not soon enough because a look of realization dawned over Castiel's face. Dean's face turned an even darker red and he looked down at the covers. Suddenly embarrassed as Hell. He thought he would never be able to look Cas in the face after this.

Suddenly and without warning the angel began to walk towards the Hunter. “Dean, were you… were you pleasuring yourself to the thought of me?” Dean buried his face in his hands and Castiel gently pulled Dean's hands away from his face, “It's fine Dean. I'm not mad nor am I going to judge you.”

Dean sighed and looked up into those big blue eyes he loved. He noticed Castiel's hand was lightly stroking his bottom lip. His eyes were dilated ever so slightly. Dean looked down to the angel's perfectly shaped pink lips and then back to his eyes. “Fuck it.” Dean whispers to himself as he puts a hand on the back of the angel's neck and pulls him into a kiss. Dean pulled back and frowned because Castiel didn't kiss back.   
Cas squinted, “Dean. You didn't warn me.” Then the angel smirked devilishly and ripped the covers off of Dean and picked him up, sitting on the bed so Dean was straddling him. Dean was unprepared and his eyes widened when he registered that he was currently straddling an angel of the lord. Naked. He smiled and Castiel pulled him down into a punishing kiss. Castiel slipped his tongue into the hunter's mouth as they began to fight for dominance. Dean hadn't ever seen his angel behave this way but he loved it. Dean began to softly grind his ass down onto the bulge in Castiel's pants. Speaking of, why was he still even wearing pants.   
He pulled away from the kiss panting, “Not that I don't love this Cas but you are wearing too much clothes.”   
Castiel bucked his hips up, “Am I now? We'll just have to change that.”   
With a blink Castiel's clothes were gone and Dean and Castiel's erections rubbed together. Dean licked and sucked at his angel's neck. Leaving a few hickeys on the way. Dean bit Castiel's earlobe and whispered, “Fuck me Cas”   
Apparently those were the magic words because Castiel's hips bucked up and he nodded with a moan.   
He slipped his fingers easily inside Dean and sought out his prostate. He knew he found it when Dean whined and panted harshly. Cas grabbed the lube from where Dean set it back down on the dresser and slicked up his achingly hard cock. Dean lowered himself onto Castiel and the angel gave him a minute to adjust.   
Dean nodded and began to slowly slide off then slammed back on making both men cry out. Dean bounced up and down on Castiel's length. Dean never thought this would happen. But Damn was he glad that it was.   
Castiel was breathing harshly in a way that Dean knew he was close. Dean was chasing after his own release as well and was practically on the verge.   
“I love you so much Dean. I've loved you ever since I saw your soul in Hell. I've wanted to kiss you… to do unspeakable things to you.” Castiel closed his eyes and said through gritted teeth.

Dean chuckled at the awkward timing but still was glad to hear those words, “I love you too” 

Dean felt a familiar sensation wash over him as he came. Hard. Castiel followed soon after screaming his lover's name.   
Dean rolled over to the other side of the bed, chest heaving. Cas looked the same way. They both came down from their highs and looked at each other. Very seriously, until they burst out laughing.

Dean was clutching his sides and he rolled over to look at his angel face to face. Suddenly everything became quiet and calm as the pair stared at each other. 

Dean smiled softly, “I really do love you”

“I know.” Castiel said smugly. Dean laughed and playfully punched him.


End file.
